bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Yammy Llargo
Bleach Chapter 354 page 17 is an Arrancar in Sōsuke Aizen's army. He holds the rank of décima (10th) Espada prior to releasing his Zanpakutō, but becomes the cero (0) Espada after releasing. Appearance Yammy Rialgo is a giant, dark-skinned Arrancar with an odd, ridge-lined cranium bearing a strong resemblance to the example Adjuchas-class Menos. He has long, bushy sideburns and a thin ponytail, but aside from that, he is bald. He also has orange eye brows and red markings under his eyes. He wears the standard Espada uniform, only difference being that his jacket is always open. Like all Arrancar, he has a large hole signifying his previous time as a Hollow in his chest. What remains of his Hollow mask is the jawbone (complete with teeth), which rests on his chin. A tattoo of the number 10, signifying Yammy's rank and level of power amongst the Espada, is on his left shoulder. However, in his released form, the number changes into a 0. Personality Yammy is portrayed as arrogant and confident in his abilities. He is also quite brutal, as shown when a female Arrancar medic reattaches his severed arm. To test his new arm's strength, he punches the medic's head and destroys it, instantly killing her, and only grumbles that his original arm should have split her in two. (Note: in the anime, due to censorship reasons, this action is changed to him slamming her into a wall and grumbling that he should have been able to punch her through it.).In the English Dub, though he does slams her into a wall, he does grumble that he should have been able to split her in two. He relies on Ulquiorra to explain things and give him orders while in battle, but is shown to function well without him during a subsequent Karakura raid. According to Szayel Aporro Granz, Yammy has a habit of shouting "suerte" (Spanish for "luck") when he comes across opponents that will amuse him, such as when he first encountered Ichigo Kurosaki in Karakura Town. He also seems to respect Ulquiorra to some degree, wanting to aide the latter during his final fight with Ichigo. Yammy also showed some surprise after Ulquiorra's death at the hands of Hollow Ichigo, but the former seemed more shocked at his defeat and disappointed at not being able to participate than actual concern. He also has been shown to be obedient to Ulquiorra, which is strange considering Yammy is of a higher rank. Synopsis Arrancar arc Yammy first appears in Karakura Town along with his superior, Ulquiorra Cifer, as the first team of Arrancar to scout out the human world. Their mission is to collect information on Ichigo Kurosaki. Shortly after arriving, several ordinary Humans gathered to gawk at the crater that Yammy and Ulquiorra had made with their arrival. Yammy assumes the Humans are staring at him, ignorant of the fact that most Humans are incapable of seeing spirits, and proceeds to suck out the souls of every nearby human out of frustration. Only Tatsuki Arisawa survives the encounter. Yasutora Sado and Orihime Inoue arrive and attempt to fend off Yammy, but he easily defeats Chad, and is not even remotely harmed by Orihime's Koten Zanshun, grabbing Tsubaki and crushing him to pieces with his bare hands. When Ichigo arrives at the scene, he quickly uses his Bankai and slices off Yammy's arm, in revenge for injuring Chad. Yammy appears to be losing until Ichigo has to battle his inner Hollow for control of his body. Yammy takes the opportunity to gain the upper hand, repeatedly punching Ichigo. He is stopped by Kisuke Urahara and Yoruichi Shihōin, who proceed to make short of Yammy, easily deflecting his attempts to attack them. Before they can inflict any major damage, however, Ulquiorra steps in and forces Yammy to retreat. The two then return to Hueco Mundo, having completed their mission. Yammy has his arm reattached in Hueco Mundo and heads off to Karakura Town along with Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, Luppi, and Wonderweiss Margera as part of the second assault on the material world. Yammy starts fighting against Tōshirō Hitsugaya, but his opponent is taken on by Luppi, leaving Yammy with no one to fight. Later, he performs a devastating surprise attack on Kisuke Urahara.Bleach manga Chapter 234, page 12. However, Urahara manages to survive and seems unharmed, which confounds Yammy. After an exchange of blows, Urahara seems to have gained the upper hand, revealing he is using one of his inventions: a portable Gigai. He has simply been switching places with it the entire time. Yammy gets angry and claims that Urahara is looking down on him, but he is taken back to Hueco Mundo by a Negación beam before the fight continues. Hueco Mundo arc After Ichigo, Chad, and Uryū Ishida invade Hueco Mundo, he is seen at end of the table with the other Espada as they are briefed about the situation. He sits between Aaroniero Arruruerie and Barragan Luisenbarn. He complains about the intruders along with Aaroniero, Barragan, Szayel Aporro Granz and Nnoitra Jiruga. He is later seen when he senses Aaroniero has been killed, but surprisingly just scoffs at this bit of news. Fake Karakura Town arc He is seen recently, leaving his quarters after eating, finally deciding to act on the invasion of Las Noches. After Loly and Menoly begin torturing Orihime, Yammy suddenly appears during Ichigo and Ulquiorra's fight, hoping to help Ulquiorra fight Ichigo, knowing that the latter got stronger. Ulquiorra, however, refuses help, telling Yammy to either go back to sleep or deal with the invading captains. Yammy notices Loly and Menoly and knocks the latter through a wall (despite neither of them making even the slightest hostile move) even though they backsassed him in agreement of Ulquiorra's judgement. He moves in to kill Loly as well, but she draws and releases her Zanpakutō (Yammy comments that he can't see how she could have hidden it in her outfit). She tries to attack Yammy and threatens to kill both him and Ulquiorra, but Yammy easily defeats her. He then rams her through the wall and drops her body, mocking her for (apparently) dying so quickly. He asks Ulquiorra if he can kill Orihime, but Uryū Ishida arrives and shoots him in the shoulder, knocking Yammy down (but barely piercing his shoulder). Surprised by his appearance, Yammy tries to attack him, but a special Arrancar landmine Uryū uses (developed by Mayuri Kurotsuchi) explodes, critically injuring him. He barely manages to hang onto the edges of the hole created by the explosion, but Uryū breaks his grip and explains that he destroyed all of the lower pillars on his way up to the throne room, stating that Yammy would fall on the bottom. He curses Uryū before falling through every floor of Las Noches. He eventually emerges in the desert of Las Noches and interrupts the fight between Rukia Kuchiki and Rudobōn by punching Rudobōn. He curses Uryū for defeating him and smashes the ledge Rukia and Rudobōn are on. He is then noticed by Chad and Renji Abarai. Chad notices and remembers Yammy, but he notes that Yammy's size has changed, somehow being much larger than when he invaded Karakura Town with Ulquiorra. He then, along with invaders of Las Noches, notices the massive increase in Ichigo's spiritual pressure. After sensing Ulquiorra's spiritual pressure fade away, he is upset that he was unable to help him finish off Ichigo. Renji begins to comment that Yammy's spiritual pressure is the weakest among the Espada they have encountered, but Yammy releases his Zanpakutō. His 10 tattoo transforms into a 0'' upon transforming and he reveals that the Espada ranks do not run from 1 to 10, but from 0 to 9''Bleach Chapter 354 pages 16-17. It is unknown at this time if this means he is the strongest Espada, or just a change in his number. Powers & Abilities Yammy is both the Decima (10th) and Cero (0) Espada in Aizen's army. He has been seen using the basic abilities of an Arrancar, such as: Cero: He can fire powerful red Cero blasts through his mouth, like many other high-class Hollows and Arrancar. Bala: Yammy can also fire Bala blasts through his fist, which are weaker than Cero blasts, but are also much faster. Garganta: Garganta is how Arrancar move to and from Hueco Mundo. Yammy has the ability to use this technique, as shown during the first Arrancar invasion of Karakura Town. It literally tears open the dimensional fabric separating the worlds, revealing a tunnel of whirling, torrential energy that must be focused and solidified to create a discernible pathway. Enhanced Strength: He also possesses superhuman strength, as seen when he was easily able to overpower Chad's initial "Brazo Derecha de Gigante" form. In the manga, he tore Chad's arm off completely and broke it in two. His strength was also shown during the Fake Karakura Arc, when he easily knocked Menoly aside a few hundred feet, breaking through the wall inside the dome of Las Noches. Yammy also defeated Loly after she released her Zanpakutō, and only attacked her using his fists, disposing of her in a few hits. Yammy also seems to have the ability to alter his size. Upon seeing him in Las Noches, Chad points out the Yammy is noticeably larger then he was when he first attacked Karakura Town. The Fracción Nakeem also demonstrated this ability while attacking Karakura, but was killed by Rangiku Matsumoto before any explanation could be given. Gonzui: Yammy uses a unique suction ability to absorb the souls from the living called Gonzui. It affects a wide area, but people with even slight spiritual power (such as Tatsuki Arisawa) are able to resist it. Coincidentally, Yammy is the only Arrancar shown using the technique thus far, making it possible that it is exclusive to Yammy. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Despite not using his Zanpakutō in battle, he relies mostly with his bare hands in combination with his superhuman strength. It was enough to make him a dangerous opponent. Hierro: Yammy was the first Espada and Arrancar to ever demonstrate Hierro. Yoruichi Shihōin knocked Yammy unconscious for a brief moment, but sustained minor injuries to her left arm as a result of his Hierro. Yammy's Hierro is even strong enough to resist an arrow from Uryū Ishida's recent bow, and survive the explosion of Mayuri's landmine with critical injuries. The only time so far that Yammy's steel skin has failed him is when Ichigo Kurosaki cut off his arm during the first invasion of Karakura. This was done within the world of the living, so it may have simply been caused by the decrease in reiryoku backing up Yammy's durability; his skin would have most likely been stronger in Hueco Mundo. Immense Spiritual Power: Yammy's spiritual pressure was high, but not as high as the other Espada, due to his pre-released state. Upon using his release, however, his spiritual power becomes much greater. In the recent chapters of Bleach, his spiritual pressure is unknown. Zanpakutō : The handle is red and the guard looks like a rounded rectangle with two protrusions on each side. *'Resurrección': its release command is Bleach Chapter 354 page 12. When releasing his Zanpakutō, Yammy grows to a monstrous size, reminiscent of the Japanese Kaijus with a tail similar to an Ankylosaurus, towering over Renji Abarai and the others. He grows cylindrical tubes on his back and on his elbows, like Kensei Muguruma, a bony tail club and twelve more legs. His skull ridges become more pronounced and his mask fragments fuse to his head, becoming his actual lower jaw. Unlike all other Espada, after releasing his Zanpakutō, Yammy's number changes from 10 to 0. It is unknown if this means he is actually the strongest Espada. This enormous gap in power has yet to be explained other than the amount of energy he has been taking in from sleeping, eating, and sucking in souls. :Resurrección Special Ability: :*'Enhanced Strength': While in his released form, Yammy's already enormous strength increases even further. Yammy's strength is unknown, though he said that, "I'm the only Espada to reach full strength when I release my Zanpakutō.". :*'Enhanced Spiritual Power': While in his released form, his spiritual pressure is unknown. In addition to his superhuman strength and gargantuan size, his spiritual power also increase significantly. Quotes *"Destroy, Ira!" *(To Tōshirō Hitsugaya) "What a coincidence! I'm a 10, too! Arrancar Diez, Yammy!" *(Referring to Ulquiorra) "Maaaan! And here I was planning on helping him out once I'd finished with you guys. And the bastard goes and dies on me..." *(To Rukia Kuchiki, Yasutora Sado, and Renji Abarai) "Hmph! It's not fair. Here I've been sleeping and eating like crazy to build up my spiritual energy...and you scum are all I get to use it on?!" *(To Rukia Kuchiki, Yasutora Sado, and Renji Abarai) "You think you can defeat me?! A buncha little shits like you?! Don't make me laugh!" *"Who said the numbers on the ten Espada went from 1 to 10? Our numbers go from 0 to 9." *"I am Espada 0, Yammy Rialgo!" Appearance in Other Media Yammy appears in many Bleach games, such as Bleach: Blade Battlers 2nd, Bleach: Heat the Soul 4, Bleach: Heat the Soul 5, Bleach: The 3rd Phantom, and Bleach: Versus Crusade. His Zanpakutō wasn't released prior to these games, so his release is not in them. The games show that Yammy could shoot out a big red Cero as a type of final attack, which is presumed to be Gran Rey Cero. Trivia *Yammy is seen with a little dog in Chapter 342. The dog follows Yammy out of the door before he surprises Loly and Menoly. Its role has yet to be seen. *Yammy is the first and the only Arrancar seen so far using the Gonzui technique. It may be exclusive to him. *Yammy was the first Espada to have appeared in Bleach, the second being Ulquiorra (by a few seconds due to his relatively small stature). *Yammy is the only Espada to have been seen visibly changing his rank. *Yammy proclaims himself to be the top Espada in Aizen's army, but he still acts like a subordinate to all nine Espada that he is inferior (or now superior) to, particularly Ulquiorra Cifer. He said that he wanted to get much stronger by consuming souls and resting so that he can be more of a help to Ulquiorra in battle. *Yammy is one of the most exposed Espada in the storyline. However, he always suffers a futile defeat of a sort. Examples would include Ichigo severing his arm off, Yoruichi squarely knocking him out, Urahara deflecting off his Bala effortlessly, and Uryū causing him to fall down the fifth tower. *Yammy's aspect of death is Rage. *Yammy is the only Espada whose aspect of death matches his Zanpakutō's name. *Yammy is one of the three Espada to have their tattoo, which show their rank, visible during their released state. The others are Aaroniero Arruruerie and Nnoitra Jiruga. *Yammy is one of four Espada whose Zanpakutō release names are the same as a real-world band, in this case, Ira. The others are Starrk, Zommari Leroux, and Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. *Out of all the Espada, Yammy has engaged in battle with the most main characters. He has fought Ichigo, Yasutora Sado, Orihime Inoue, Kisuke Urahara, Yoruichi Shihōin, Tōshirō Hitsugaya, Uryū Ishida, and is now currently engaged in battle with Yasutora Sado along with Rukia Kuchiki, and Renji Abarai. *Yammy has one of the largest released forms of any Arrancar shown thus far, comparable in size to Choe Neng Poww's released form, though the two have not been shown together for direct comparison. *Yammy is one of the four Espada not to have any Fracción. He shares this trait with Ulquiorra, Zommari Leroux, and Aaroniero Arruruerie. References Navigation de:Yammy Rialgo es:Yammy Riyalgo Category:Characters Category:Arrancar Category:Espada Category:Male